


Watch

by aetherresort



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherresort/pseuds/aetherresort
Summary: "Did you need something?"He had to bite the inside of his cheek to avoid saying anything while his mind was still fuzzy. Now, they had finally noticed him. Their chest rose with heavy breaths as they leaned an arm on one of the dummies, waiting for him to gather his thoughts and answer them.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	Watch

If the irony didn't kill him, his one-sided crush just might.

Sylvain wasn't oblivious to what was going on. Unfortunately, a certain soldier was. They had saved him once in battle; they charged in on their horse with a shield at the ready when he was preoccupied with another enemy, yet they hardly knew he existed. His name was never on their tongue and their eyes never seemed to follow him. For all he knew, they couldn't remember who they saved, if they even remembered that they had saved anyone. 

Tragically, his heart had not stopped racing.

He watched them train with the other soldiers early in the morning. The sunlight glittered off their armor as they practiced their technique again and again. He could watch them for hours, and some days he had, but people were starting to notice his absence. Usually, if he was skipping meetings or his own training, Sylvain could be found in town with a girl on his arm. No one had seen much of him as of late, nor had they heard any complaints of his behavior. That was how he knew this was developing into something serious.

Idly, he leaned against the stone wall as he watched them pick up a training weapon. Their grip was firm and their eyes were set, focused on the training dummy and not the man a handful of steps away. He adored their ability to practice so intently, if only for the leeway it offered in return. 

What he wouldn't give for those hands to be on him.

Sylvain's imagination had run away from him months ago, but he had no intention of finding it again. Instead, he let it run wild. At first, the thoughts were safe enough not to get him hot and bothered in public. His mind crafted them in small situations like how it would be to kiss them, or what would make their cheeks glow. If these fantasies had stayed so innocent, maybe he wouldn't be as desperate as he was now. 

If they turned around, they would see him plain as day. The heat in his face and the tightness of his pants would be difficult to ignore. Still, he couldn't bring himself to leave.

The thought of them pushing him up against the wall floated through his mind. With the same ferocity they showed in battle, their mouth would find his own. Their hands were pulling him forward while the force of the kiss pushed him back, and all Sylvain could do was melt. Whatever they wanted, he would let them have it. As their hips finally pinned him to the wall and a hand began to travel lower, his eyes nearly rolled back in his head.

"Did you need something?"

He had to bite the inside of his cheek to avoid saying anything while his mind was still fuzzy. Now, they had finally noticed him. Their chest rose with heavy breaths as they leaned an arm on one of the dummies, waiting for him to gather his thoughts and answer them. 

He shook his head, unable to look away from their face. With suspicion, their eyes narrowed before flickering toward the front of his pants. With an exhausted sigh that proved he wasn't the first to be caught, they gathered their things. 

"Don't hold your breath."

Perhaps it was twisted that their inability to recall who he was only made him more smitten. Whatever pride he had was thrown away long before now, so he continued to watch the movement of their hips as they left. His eyes drifted down just as they turned a corner, and he was suddenly alone again. 

Hastily, he made his way back to his own room. The way their clothing clung to their body was enough to fuel his fire for hours, but getting a good look at their face would last a lifetime. If he hurried, he wouldn't be too late for the war council meeting. No one would mind, right? After all, he had good reason. 

As much as he tried to convince himself that it was a good enough reason, he knew moaning against the sheets as he pretended a certain soldier had their way with him wouldn't save him from any scolding. At the least, it would just earn more. 

Sylvain opted to keep his fantasies to himself, but given the weird looks he got the following morning at breakfast, more than a few had heard him through the walls.


End file.
